setelah seminggu ?
by mukimuki-chan
Summary: jika Gaara seminggu jauh dari hinata maka apa yang terjadi ?/konten dewasa anak kecildilarang masuk/


Warning : OOC, Gaje dan sbg

Naruto bukan punya gue

Hanya untuk 17 tahun keatas

Gaara memasuki rumahnya dengan wajah sumringah yang jarang ia perlihatkan pada siapapun kecuali istrinya.

Gaara mendekati istrinya sembari menyeringai

Gaara langsung melumat bibir istri tercintanya itu. Sudah seminggu ia tak berjumpa dengannya karena tugas keluar kota. Ia sungguh merindukan wangi harum tubuh istri tercintanya ini.

Tangan turun kepinggang Hinata, menarik wanita itu lebih mendekat kearahnya. Gaara mendekap tubuh istri tercintanya semakin erat, menyesap harum yang dirindukannya. Membangkitkan gairah yang dipendamnya.

"kau mau main disini atau dimana?" Tanya Gaara nakal penuh gairah

"…"

"tak mau menjawab eh ? bagaimana kalau kita main di taman belakang?"

"kalau ada yang melihat?"

"tak mungkin"

Gaara menggendong istrinya ke taman belakang sambil terus menciumi bibir ranum itu dengan semua gairah yang ada. Tak ada yang ditahannya lagi

Ciuman itu turun kearah leher jenjang Hinata, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan nan seksi disana..

"uuh… Gaara…" Hinata melenguh nikmat merasakan ciuman ciuman Gaara dilehernya

"sebut terus namaku, Love"

Ciuman Gaara turun ke arah payudara Hinata, menggulumnya dengan penuh hasrat nan erotis… membuat si pemilik mendesah nikmat tak tertahan

"uuuh…nghn….ah"

Gaara terus menggulum payudara Hinata, dari kiri ke kanan kanan ke kiri semua ia jamah, tak ada yang terlewatkan. Tangan Gaara mulai turun membelai vagina Hinata dari luar, mengusapnya..merangsangnya.

Gaara menatap istrinya, kemudian meragkum bibir itu dengan bibirnya.. menjelajahinya.. lidah saling beradu peluh sudah terlihat. Gairah yang sangat merangsang mereka berdua. Rindu yang membuncah tak ada yang ditahan lagi.

Tangan Gaara menelusup kedalam rok Hinata, menyusup masuk kedalam celana dalam Hinata, mengusapnya, memijit klitorisnya..

Hinata mengerang dalam ciumannya bersama Gaara.

"nghhhn oh.."

Gaara memasukan satu jari… memaju mundurkan jarinya dengan gerakan yang bisa dibilang epat. Hinata mendesah nikmat..oh nikmat sekali desahan Hinata itu.

"nggghn aaaaah Gaara aaah.. lebih cepat ah"

Gaara menambahkan dua jari, sehingga sekarang ada tiga jari di dalam vagina Hinata dengan gerakan in out yang memuaskan. Gaara terus menocoknya memberikan kenikmatan pada istrinya ini.

"oooh ah ah aaaaah oh yeah aku aku keluaaaar aaaaah"

Ia rebahkan Hinata yang lemas diatas rumput taman rumah mereka. Gaara membuka pakaiannya, menampilkan batang yang telah mengeras sempurna disana.

"tolong aku Hin"

Hinata yang mengerti dengan maksud Gaara langsung menggulum penis itu dalam mulutnya, ia menjilat sesekali menggigit kecil penis itu.. terus dengan gerakan kepala yang teratur ia emut penis itu, ia hisap dengan penuh gairah..

"oh shit nikmat sekali..terus Hin"

Hinata yang mendengar erangan Gaara terus menggerakan kepalanya. Mencoba memuaskan sang pemuasnya selama ini.

Gaara mencabut batangnya dari mulut Hinata. Ia menurunkan kepalanya ke arah vagina Hinata.. ia hisap vagina itu, lidahnya menjulur kedalam lubang kenikmatannya selama ini. Lidahnya dengan asik bermain disana, menjilat setiap inci dari surga dunia itu, menghisapnya, memainkan klitorisnya

"aaaaah lebih cepat aaaaaah"

Hinata mendesah terus mendesah…

"aku keluar lagi aaaaaaaaaaaah"

Gaara menghisap cairan cinta Hinata sampai tak ada yang tersisa disana.

"sssh aaah" Hinata yang merasakan hisapan itu mendesah nikmat, tangannya mulai mencari penis Gaara, ia mengocoknya perlahan menbuat pemiliknya melenguh nikmat

"ssssh nghhhn.. ayo kita lanjutkan di kamar"

Dalam keadaan telanjang Gaara membopong Hinata ke kamar mereka dengan tetap mencium bibir itu..nikmatnya. wajah Hinata sangat merah. Merah padam

Dihempaskannya Hinata diatas kasur, Hinata yang telah dikuasai oleh birahi tak mampu apa-apa lagi.

"sudah tak berdaya eh?"

Gaara langsung melumat bibir itu lagi, setiap centi tak ada yang terlewatkan, tangannya menuntun tangan Hinata untuk mengocok penisnya lagi.

Hinata menggenggam penis Gaara, mengocoknya secara perlahan, lama-lama kecepatannya menambah

"ssssh ah terus Hinata sayang, aku menikmatinya. Kau hebat sayang" Gaara menciumi dada Hinata lagi sesekali menggigit putingnya, menggulum dadanya "oooh ah ah ah Gaara ah ah"

"sekarang Gaara….ayo sekarang"

"memohonlah Hinata"

"Gaara masukan atau aku akan mencari orang lain sebagai pemuas"

Mendengar ancaman Hinata, dengan perlahan Gaara memasukan kejantanannya kedalam sarangnya… Gaara membiarkan penisnya dipijit oleh dinding vagina istrinya

Dengan perlahan Gaara menggerakan pinggulnya.

"aaah oh aaaaaah"

"kau merindukan ini eh ?"

Gaara terus menggenjot istrinya dengan penuh gairah..terus ia genjot terus dan terus

"ooooh ah ah ah Gaara ah ah ah aku sudah ah ah lama menanti mu kembali ah ah"

Gaara semakin menghujam batangnya dengan cepat dan erotis sesekali ia putar di dalam vagina istrinya itu.

"aaaah nggggghhhhhn ahn Gaaa…araaa ooooh kau memang aaah aaah pemuasku aaaaaah"

"sebut terus namaku Hin"

Gaara menggulum telinga Hinata , lalu menciumnya lagi dengan panas dan penuh gairah

"emphhhn emppphn ah" Hinata mendesah ditengan ciumannya dengan Gaara

"aku keluar….aaaaaaah Gaara aaaaaaaaah aaaaah nikmat sayang aaaah nikmat oh ah…aaaah ah ah ah ah ah Gaara aaaaaaah sudah cukup aaaah Gaara ah….aku harus membuat makan malam..ah Gaara sudah ah.."

"aku belum keluar sayang, lagipula kau tak harus masak, jadi mari kita lanjutkan"

"Gaara ah ah Gaaraaaaaa ah aku ah ah nikmat nikmaaaat Gaaaraaaa ah"

Gaara mencabut batangnya dan membalikan posisi Hinata, ia menghujamkan miliknya ke Hinata lewat belakang, terus menggenjotnya terus dan terus

"aaaah oooh aaaah Gaara aaaah aku sungguh aaaaah menyukainya aaaah"

Tangan Gaara meremas dada Hinata dari belakang

"aaaah nghnnnn ah ah ah aaaaaaaaaah oh ah ah aaaaaaah"

Akhirnya Gaara pun keluar… Hinata pun terkulai lemas disamping Gaara

Ia merebahkan dirinya disamping Hinata …

"aku merindukanmu" Hinata memeluk Gaara dengan wajah yang sangat merah

"jangan terlalu agresif, kau akan membangunkannya lagi"

"seperti ini misalnya?" tangan Hinata menyentuh batang kebanggaan suaminya itu, ia menghisapnya terus dan terus, batang itu sudah kembali mengeras dan Hinata melepaskannya

"kau…sudah membuatnya tegang, lalu melepaskannya? Kau harus tanggung jawab!"

Seketika Hinata naik keatas tubuh Gaara dan memasukan batang itu ke vaginanya, ia lalu bergerak naik dan turun… pemandangan seperti ini tak dilewatkan oleh Gaara ia meremas dada istrinya itu.

"aaah nikmat Gaara.."

"nghn sssh…." Gaara mengerang nikmat

Dilihatnya Hinata sudah mulai lemas, ia langsung membaikan tubuhnya. Menjadi ia yang diatas. Ia menghujam milik istrinya itu dengan tusukan tusukan memuaskan yang bergairah terus dan terus.

"ah ah ah Gaaraaah ah ah aaaaaaaaah nikmath ohah aaah fuck me yeaaah oh jangan berhenti ini nikmat sekali"

Gaara menghujamnya lagi dan lagi terus melampiaskan hasratnya terus dan terus

"darimana kau dapatkan kata kata seperti itu?"

"Sakura-chan yang mengajarkannya aaaaaaaaaaah"

Gaara masih terus menggenjot istrinya sampai ia klimaks…

"aaaaaaaaah Gaaraaaaa o aaaaaaah"

Teus dan terus, Gaara masih setia menghujami istri tercintanya dengan kenikmatan dunia tiada tara. Penisnya terus merangsek masuk kedaam vagina indah itu, mengobrak ngabrik setiap desahan tertahan. Menuntaskan hasrat terpendam. Genjot genjot dan terus menggenjot membuat Hinata mendesah tak karuan dibawah Gaara.

"kenapa ah kau belum keluar juga ah ah"

Gaara memberikan senum terbaik untuk pemuasnya dibawah sana. Membuat Hinata merona merah diselah desahan erotisnya.

"sebentar lagi sssh" Gaara mengerang.

Peluh sudah terlihat tapi gaara masih saja terus menggenjot wanita imut dibawahnya..

"aaaah aaah Gaara aku keluar lagi aaaaaaaaaah" Gaara mencium bibir istrinya itu dengan rakus melumatnya menyesapi setiap centi mulut istrinya

"aku juga Hinata…sssh" Akhirnya Gaara klimaks juga.

"kau tak tau aku sudah menahan gairah selama seminggu"

"kalau aku sih ada Sasuke-kun jadi tak perlu menahan birahi ku" Hinata menggoda suaminya itu. "kauuuuuu…" desis Gaara

"aku hanya bercanda Gaara-kun hehe"

"tak ada bercanda bercanda, kau harus ku hukum…."

Dan suara desahan desahan erotis pun terus terdengar dari kamar mereka… sepertinya besok pagi Hinata tak akan bisa berjalan karena hukuman Gaara.

"aaaah aaaaah nngggghn akh"

"nikmat akh akh lebih cepaaataaaaah gaaaraaaa lebih cepat"

"puaskan aku Gaara, puaaskaaaaaan ah ah ah ooh ngggghn aah ah ah"

"OOOOOH AAAAAAAAAAAAAH…!"


End file.
